


Oct. 1st, “It will be fun, trust me.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A piece from Fictober 2019. A sort of Mini AU? Burgie, Sledge, and Snafu get stuck in a random town on their way home when the train breaks down (and can’t be repaired right away because….reasons I did not bother to invent. So we’re gonna say Train Problems and leave it at that.)
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Oct. 1st, “It will be fun, trust me.”

“No.” 

“Burgie, c’mon.” 

“Abso. Fuckin’. Lutely. No. I love you both, but I do not trust either of you as far as I could throw you, and I could throw y’all pretty far if I so chose to,” Burgin replied, and continued stomping down the road. 

“I know you’re mad, but no one’s happy right now. Let’s find some place to stay, then go-” Eugene started.

“I said no,” Burgin grumbled, interrupting him. “We’ll just get into trouble we don’t need.” 

“You don’t know that. All we’re suggesting is a little bit of bar-hopping. Phoenix seems interesting, and if we’re stuck here we might as well explore. You really gonna tell me you don’t wanna at least look around?” Snafu called. “You gonna miss out if you don’t come with us. It will be fun, trust me.” 

Burgin stopped, and turned on his heel. “Hotel first, then we can talk about it, okay? But if we don’t get a room now, there won’t be any left.” 

“This is a big city-” Snafu smiled, but Burgin held up a hand. 

“That is now full of returning soldiers, all of which need somewhere to stay for the night. We gotta move, consider this a mission.” 

“Burgie, leadin’ us again,” Snafu giggled. “What’s next? A mission to find dinner?” 

Burgin bit back a smile, though he knew both Eugene and Snafu had caught sight of it. “Yes, soldier. Are you equal to the task?” 

Snafu’s laughter echoed down the street as they ran to the first hotel in sight. Inside was a mess of soldiers, all clambering to get near the front desk, where a very tired-looking young woman stood. As they entered, she carefully climbed and stood on the marble counter of her desk.

“Everyone! Shut it, and listen up! I have five rooms left. The rest of your friends have already gotten the rest, in addition to our regular guests who are not happy with all this noise! It is ten at night, if none of you remember how to look at a clock! If you wanna leave now, and try your luck at another hotel, then head out now!” 

A decent portion of the crowd of soldiers, grumbling, walked out at that. 

“Okay. Now, if you wanna stay, and put your name in the drawing for the last five rooms, then sign up on this paper here! I’ll be pulling names in ten minutes, so move fast!” 

“…she coulda been a Marine,” Snafu smiled as they took their turn at the sign in paper. “You hear that yellin’? Put my old drill sergeant to shame.” 

“Just think lucky thoughts so we don’t gotta go runnin’ around town looking for somewhere else to stay,” Burgin instructed. 

“Don’t got any others, Burgie.” 

“Bullshit. I’ve played cards with you, nothin’ lucky about that,” Burgin replied with a smile, even though he was damned nervous. He certainly hadn’t come home just to wind up finding a bus shelter to sleep in for the night. Hell, he’d share the bed with both Shelton and Sledge so long as there was a bed. 

“That’s a fair point,” Eugene said as Snafu frowned. “You just get bad hands, that’s all.” 

“You’re sweet,” Snafu sighed. “Burgie’s right though. Still a bunch of guys in here, what’re our chances of gettin’ a room?” 

The receptionist, looking like she wanted to just stop everything and take the longest nap possible, was stood on her desk again. “Room 109-Thomas, Stevenson, and…lord, the military didn’t teach none of you handwriting, did it? I think this is Carmichaels?” 

“You got it pretty thing!” came a call from the crowd. 

If looks could kill, Carmichaels would have been dead, but she still handed over the room key to the three soldiers. 

“Room 115-Jacobs, Thompson, and…Thompson?” 

“We’re brothers!” an elated cry as the three boys pushed through the crowd to the desk. 

“Delightful,” the receptionist replied dryly as she handed over the key. 

“Room 120-Well, look at that. Handwriting I can read. Burgin, Sledge, and Shelton. Please no smart comments, or I am not responsible for what I do next!” 

“Hear that Shelton? Keep quiet,” Burgin teased as they pushed through the crowd. 

“Hear that Burgin….uh. Shit. You ain’t lookin’ for girls anymore, I got nothin’ on ya,” Snafu replied. 

“Neither are you,” Eugene snickered. 

“Yeah, you know I’m not,” Snafu said warmly. 

Burgin thanked her for the key, and led them down the hall towards their room, feeling for all the world overwhelmed. He couldn’t wait to sit down for even just a moment, and be out of the noise. 

The room was nicer than he’d expected. Two beds, a small end table and a chair in one corner, and enough space yet to toss down their barrack bags. It could have had just a blanket and a pillow, and he would have been happy. 

He dropped onto one bed, and watched as Snafu and Eugene….just stood there. Nervously glancing at the other bed like it was about to eat them. 

It clicked, right then. He knew, but he realized they didn’t know that he knew. He’d figured since Peleliu, but hadn’t gotten confirmation of just what he figured out about them until the day they’d left from Okinawa for China, to start the last six months of clean up from the war. 

They’d been on the beach, far away from everyone. He’d gone searching for them, to make sure they didn’t miss the call to get on the boat to head out. He figured they’d be set aside somewhere talking, and smoking, and potentially…other things, but he hadn’t figured he’d ever witness it. 

He had though, both of them looking as soft and delicate as he’d ever seen them, standing in front of the water, kissing like it was all they knew how to do. It didn’t bother him any (if anything, it was a relief, a release to the constant tension that had otherwise followed Sledge and Shelton around whenever they were together, which was almost always) but he knew better than to let any of the others know. He waited a suitable distance away, and when they walked back to the crowd of waiting soldiers with him he’d covered for them, saying they’d gotten caught up all three of them talking. He remembered how it felt to have Shelton and Sledge’s questioning eyes on him then, but he had decided to wait to say a word about it. 

Now was a good time, he figured. 

“Just kiss already. I know you wanna.” 

“Um…no!” Snafu scoffed, sounding for all the world like he was acting in a poorly written radio play. “Me? Kiss this guy? I-” 

“I saw you two on the beach. Reminded me of me and Florence.” 

Snafu’s face softened. “You saw us. Did you…” 

“Didn’t tell anyone else. That’s for you two, to tell who you want, when you want. But you don’t have to pretend or hide here. Just…keep it tame enough that I can sleep, okay?” 

Eugene blushed. “We will, I mean, we wouldn’t, we haven’t, I mean I want to but uh-” 

Burgin laughed while Eugene covered his face with his hands. 

“I’m just gonna be quiet now. Think that’s for the best.” 

“Let me quiet you,” Snafu murmured, and it was almost a strange sight, Snafu kissing Eugene so softly, so gently. Burgin had seen what those hands could do in combat, but it was a nice if unfamiliar change to see them gently holding Eugene’s jaw. 

There was a quiet, short pause as Snafu let go and moved back to let his head drop against Eugene’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“You both still wanna get me in trouble with some bar-hopping? I’m game if you two are.” 

Snafu grinned. “That’s my man! Let’s go celebrate bein’ back home properly.” 

Their first stop was the hotel bar, strangely empty of soldiers, though it became apparent why quickly. 

“If you’re gonna be rowdy, then don’t even bother. You’re money ain’t worth it,” the bartender, a man who looked just old enough to be one of their fathers, scoffed as they sat at the bar. “May have got money from V Day, but ya know what else I got? Over one hundred broken glasses, seven fights, and enough drunk soldiers puking on my floor we damn near had to redo the carpeting.” 

“We just wanted a quick drink. No intentions of tearing down your bar, sir,” Eugene said quickly, and Burgin thanked the universe for Sledge’s ability to seemingly politely talk his way out of anything. 

“…fine. Sit down, one drink each, then if you wanna keep going you leave and go elsewhere, alright?” 

“Thank you very much, sir,” Snafu smiled sweetly. 

The bartender scoffed, but turned and gave them a look. “Now, I got a game I like to play when it’s slow. Think you’re up for it?” 

They shared an amused glance, and nodded. 

“Alright. Game is, I try and guess what you’d usually drink. I get it right, you pay full price. I get it wrong, you get a dollar discount. Fair enough?” 

“I’m just happy you got booze, and we get to drink it,” Snafu said. 

The bartender’s glare softened just a touch. “Where’d you boys get back from?” 

“China. In Okinawa before that, Peleliu, Pavuvu,” Burgin replied. 

The bartender nodded, and started readying drinks. “I’ve heard a bit about it from the other boys in town tonight. Sounds like hell.” 

“Hell would have been preferable,” Eugene said quietly, with a look in his eyes that it stung Burgin to see. None of them were the same as they’d been when they left the States, but he knew Eugene was hurting especially hard. 

Snafu knew the same, clearly, leaning to wrap Eugene in a one-armed hug. “We’re home now though. Gonna be okay.” 

Eugene only nodded, and leaned into the hug. 

The bartender sighed. “Tell you what. I scared off the rest of the guys, but if y’all can promise me you’ll behave, I’ll keep you in drinks for the night. Maybe some food from the kitchen…willing to bet none of you have eaten yet.” 

“No sir, not yet. But we don’t want to be a burden,” Burgin said. 

“You seem like good men who need a break. You need somewhere safe to drink and eat and maybe forget a little. If I can help with that, I’d like to. I remember what it was like, coming home. There’s shell shock of the battle, and then shell shock of being home. No one knows what you went through, no one can understand, and you’re expected to pick yourself up and keep going no matter what.” 

“What branch?” Snafu asked softly. 

“Marines,” The bartender rolled up his sleeve to show a tattoo of the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor. 

“Thank you for your service,” Eugene sounded near tears, leaning against Snafu like it was the only thing keeping him going. 

“Thank you for yours, all of you. Now, I got an open booth right there, ten times more comfortable than these god-forsaken chairs. You go make yourselves at home. I’ll be over with drinks in a minute, and you think about what you want for dinner. Kitchen is a little limited in what they can make, but we’ll get something for you.” 

Burgin led the way while Snafu carefully helped Eugene out of his chair. 

“You okay? We can go back to the room if you want,” Snafu’s voice was gentle as he pulled Eugene close again, the booth letting him nearly pull Eugene onto his lap. 

“I’m okay. Just…sort of glad we’re staying in one place now. I mean, I still like the idea of running around…” 

“I get it,” Burgin said. “But it’s a lot. Almost too much. This, quiet, isolated. Feels a little bit easier to take.” 

Snafu nodded. “We got time anyway. Nothin’ but time, to figure out what we wanna do, where we wanna go…who we wanna go with.” 

The unasked question settled in the air, and he found himself holding his breath as Eugene’s eyes met Snafu’s. 

“I wanna go with you. I know we both oughta go home and just…I don’t know. But I don’t think I can do that,” the tears were visible in Eugene’s eyes. 

“Who says you have to?” he asked. “Why not just…go home together? Choose one place for now, visit the other when you can? Or choose somewhere new altogether?” 

“That an invite, Burgie?” Snafu chuckled, but the tears had already fallen down his face as he rubbed at Eugene’s shoulder. 

“I already got Florence comin’ that I gotta take care of, but tell you what. You let me know where you’re settling down, and I’ll send a letter or telephone when we’re ready for houseguests. I need Florence to meet you two, or she won’t believe any of the stories I tell her.” 

They all laughed at that, as the bartender returned with a tray of drinks. 

“Okay, so, we’ll see how well I guessed this time around. Sazerac, from the boy I’m certain is from the Bayou.” 

“Did the accent give it away?” Snafu smiled, and sipped as soon as the drink was in his hand. “One right, and I’ll be happy to pay you. Tastes like heaven.” 

“Old-fashioned for the old soul here,” the bartender set the drink in front of Eugene, who damn near tossed the whole thing down in one gulp. “…I’m guessing I got that right?” 

“Yes sir,” Eugene replied. “Could I please-” 

“Have another? Yes, you may. And for you, and you were a bit of a difficult guess but…Sidecar?” 

Burgin shook his head. “ Just Scotch, usually, but I don’t say no to most drinks. Consider it a win regardless.” 

“If you say so,” the bartender laughed. “Now, food?” 

From there, it began to feel like home, finally, for him. They asked for simple things, sandwiches, but the kitchen sent back a full three course meal once the bartender told them a bit of their story. It was good food, good drink, and best of all, safety. No need to watch for any enemy, just conversation and laughter. 

By the end, they’d decided Snafu and Eugene would start in New Orleans, then visit Mobile once they were settled. Florence, once she got to the States, would join Burgie for a visit with them as soon as they could arrange it. 

“It’ll be the best time,” Snafu mumbled in between kisses from Eugene as the three of them stumbled down the hall to their room, their wallets and hearts noticeably lighter. “Florence is gonna love it.” 

“She will,” he could hear himself talking, but barely registered what he was saying. “Oh god…I love her so much. You guys…she made me…what was it…I don’t even know but she made me dinner once, and watchin’ her cook…she’s so pretty. So sweet, I don’t even deserve her.” 

He slumped down the wall outside of their room, even as Snafu and Eugene reached to pull him up to standing again. He missed her. If he could have, he would have brought her with right away, had the boat make a pit stop so he could whisk her away, instead of having to wait for her. 

“You deserve her, and she deserves you, and you’re both…I love you both,” Eugene stumbled over his words, pulling Burgin up off of the floor and wrapping him in a hug while Snafu fumbled with the room key. 

“Locks are…these are bad locks, they oughta tell Maintenance,” Snafu said as they shuffled inside, pulling off their coats and ties and shoes, letting them fall wherever they dropped them. 

“In the mornin’,” he mumbled as Eugene dropped him onto one of the beds. 

He turned on his side and watched as Eugene fell backwards onto the other bed, Snafu crawling on top of him, pressing kisses to his face and neck and chest like it was all he knew in the world. He wondered if they knew how cute they were together. 

“You guys…are so damn cute together. We’ll do a dual wedding…you two, me and Florence…” 

“Don’t think they’ll let us do that,” Eugene mumbled as he sat up, swiftly moving Snafu so he was holding him in his lap. “But I appreciate it, Burgie.” 

“Fuck ‘em. I say double wedding, and we’re havin’ one. Gonna plan it, later. Tired…” 

“Go to sleep, Burgie. We can plan in the mornin’…” Snafu said, his face leaned into Eugene’s shoulder, already half asleep himself. 

The morning did not bring planning, but instead a rush to the train station as word spread that the train was not only repaired, but that anyone not there at the station right away risked being left behind. It was a task, getting all of them out the door and there, but once they were actually on the train, all was well. 

Burgin, sat on one side in the compartment, hoping relaxing would will away his hang over headache, and Sledge and Shelton on the other, leaned against each other, falling asleep again under the gentle rhythm of the train’s motion. 

They were right. 

It had been fun.


End file.
